A Very Naomily Christmas
by Lover.Of.All.Things.Beautiful
Summary: Christmas at the Campbell household Kieran and Emily. Merry Christmas to you all, just a little bit of Christmas fun :


Christmas day with the Campbell's - and Kieran - was always going to be a great time.

My parents and I had been battling for weeks about how I wanted to share my Christmas with Naomi and since they were letting Dan, Katie's new man over for the day, I felt that it would be perfectly alright for me to ask for Naomi over.

Apparently not.

Mum had been completely against the whole idea, and dad being dad had to go along with it even though I think he would have quite liked having Naomi around rather than Dan since he knows she can't get me pregnant.

So then that leads us to now. Waking up in the arms of the girl of my dreams.

There was no light coming in through the window and I just felt like falling back to sleep, but no, Naomi had other ideas on the matter.

"Emily, come on, wake up, there are presents to open and I want to see of Father Christmas has been." she said tickling my sides.

I tried to stifle my giggles and cuddled further in to the pillow below me "Nai, can't we just go back to sleep" I whined "the presents are still going to be there in a couple of hours when I'm slightly more awake....and anyway, since when did you believe in Santa?"

"Since forever durrrr. Jeez Em, you're such a kill joy......I'll just have to get you up another way won't I." she said with a sexy smirk, which sadly I missed.

The next thing I knew I was on my back with her tickling my sides and her laying nibs and kisses on my neck (that was my spot).

"Emily." she moaned breathily in my ear.

Her hands began to wander down my body hitting all the right places, all the right amount. I was so turned on it was insane.

And then she was gone, she'd leapt off crazily quick and was now leaning up against the door frame grinning from ear to ear.

"If you want more you have to get up"

I clambered out of bed with the least grace ever, tripping over clothes which had been hastily discarded the night before.

Finally getting to Naomi I wrapped my arms around her neck placing a sweet kiss on her ever so inviting lips. "If you weren't so damn sexy I would still be in that bed."

"I'll bear that in mind next time. Now come on PRESENTS!!!!" she practically screamed in my ear.

"Come on then, you're worse than James" I said smiling at my girlfriend's cuteness.

The hours had passed but it was still only early afternoon. That's what you get, I suppose, when you get turfed out of bed by your girlfriend at stupid o'clock in the morning.

I hadn't been expecting much present wise since I wasn't at home but I was pleasantly surprised to find both a stocking and a nice pile of presents for me underneath the Campbell's tree even having one from  
Katie and James.

Now all I had left was my present from Naomi. Gina and Kieran had left to go and carry on with dinner leaving us alone finally.

"So are you going to open it then?" Naomi broke the silence looking nervous.

"Yeah ok, as long as it stops you looking so on edge."

She smiled at me sweetly but sarcastically "I'm just worried that you're not going to like it that's all."

"As if! And even if it is shit it's from you so it will be perfect." I gave her a reassuring kiss, grabbing my present and started to unwrap it.

Ripping off the paper I was met with a small box, a necklace box. I looked up at my beautiful girl seeing her with her bottom lip between her teeth, shuffling in her seat. She looked so sweet so I couldn't resist leaning in and capturing her lips once more.

"Look, not complaining or anything but can you please hurry up and unwrap that before I die!" she said melodramatically causing me to giggle, but turn back to my gift all the same.

I opened the box seeing a slender silver necklace with a small locket on. Lifting it out of the box slowly I saw a minute engraving on the back of the locket 'emily, with all my heart naomi' with a tiny heart underneath.

I looked up to see my girl and breaking in to massive smile I dove at her, sending her flying backwards in to the massive pile of wrapping paper.

I smothered her face in small kisses before finally snuggling in to her chest, feeling her arms wrap around me protectively.

"Nai, I absolutely love it."

"Good, I didn't want it to be too cheesy."

"No not at all." I replied kissing her again, this time more passionately; well before we were interrupted by Kieran entering the room.

"GIRLS DIN....... O sorry ladies, dinner's ready, so it is."

"Ok, thanks, just coming." Naomi replied whilst I attempted to hide my blush in the crook of her neck.

The rest of dinner went without a hitch apart from one small issue with the flaming Christmas pudding :s.

Now at 10:30 Naomi was just dropping me off at my house.

"Babe, do I really have to go back? Can't I just stay at yours forever?"

"However tempting that offer may be...you do have to go home. I'm sure Katie's missed you. And anyway you can't stay with me 'coz you steal the covers." she said casually

"I do not!" I hit heel lightly on the arm before hugging her tightly "I'll see you soon right?"

"Of course, give me a ring later, and we'll do something later this week."

With one final kiss she started to walk off down the road but was stopped by the sound of James and Katie coming out the front door.

"Oi lezza!" Katie yelled causing Naomi to turn around and start walking back. "This is a just a little something from us, it was weird not having Ems around today so maybe we can talk mum into letting you come over next year. That is if you haven't given up with her by then."

"Thanks guys and I plan to stick around for quite a while so you can work on that for next year."

She gave them both hugs, James holding on a little longer than I thought necessary and then she really was gone.

As she walked off down the road I held on to my necklace, thinking that this was a great Christmas, with hopefully many more to come.

THE END

_Merry Christmas to you all :)_


End file.
